IronFrost: Pleasures of the Flesh
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: Loki knew he had felt attraction 4 Anthony 'Tony' Stark when he was trying to take over and rule Midgard but his anger, and pride kept him from Tony. Now he finds himself back on Midgard with a change of heart and a very sexy Tony ripe for the picking. And Tony wants him just as bad. He realizes he will need the mans help if he is to help his people rebuild their lives on earth.
1. Chapter 1

Iron-Frost Fanfic

Seeking Pleasures of The Flesh

 **Hey guys coming at you with another Fanfic! So, I recently discovered a ship that I enjoyed very much FrostIron. However, I didn't really prefer Loki being the top. He is so thin and sexy I just couldn't really picture it nor could I really picture Tony being a moaning bottom. As I came to this realization I was appaled at how little IronFrost fanfics there were. So, for me as well as for those like me that really enjoy the IronFrost ship here is my version. Some math on yrs, Asgard vs earth. If; 1 Asgardian lives = 5000 yrs 5000 yrs = 90 earth yrs then; 1 earth yr = 55 Asgardian yrs. This fanfic takes place after Thor Ragnarok and b4 infinity war with some subtle changes to IM3 and the avengers. I do not own any original characters or story. Please enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1

Thor, Loki, Banner, and the rest of the Asgardian's landed on earth in the middle of the night on a large, flat, grassy, land. Banner wondered if he would be able to find his friends after his two years on Sakaar. And Loki wondered if he could make amends on earth for what he did as he did on Asgard. He was feeling surprisingly thoughtful and guilty for his actions as he looked at the Asgardian's that looked at him with thankfulness. Thor had told them if it wasn't for Loki they would not be there. That Loki had helped Thor defeat Hela. It made him feel important, and honored. He felt as if maybe instead of being jealous of Thor he should have been helping him rule. He still resented Oden for keeping his heritage from him, but understood why he did. He sighed as everyone exited the ship on to the grassy land.

"Banner, my friend, will you be staying with us or will you be going your separate way?" Thor asked Banner.

Banner sighed, "I have no idea... It's been two years. I have no idea where to start..."

Thor brightened, "Then stay here and help us build up a new home here on Midgard. We could use your help."

Banner nodded, "Sure." He said simply.

"I think we should rest, brother. Start building tomorrow." Loki suggested and both Thor and Banner looked at Loki with shock at the soft tone his voice took. He was like a mellowed out Loki and it was strange. Stranger still was the fact that Loki called Thor brother. Thor hadn't heard Loki call him that in years.

Loki looked down with a slight blush, "Don't look at me like that. The people have had a rough couple of days. They should rest and so should we. We are no good to them weary." He said softly and walked away back into the ship.

Loki found a crate that had bed linens in it and started to pass them out to the people. The people looked grateful at Loki and thanked him. Thor and Banner watched Loki with shock written on their faces. After Loki was done, he wished everyone a good sleep and walked over to Thor and Banner.

Loki looked at Banner almost mournfully, "Banner.." He paused with his bright green eyes catching Banners as he licked his lips nervously, "I want to say.. I am truly.. I want to apologize about what happened here on Midgard last I was here." He looked up at Thor, "I truly want to help you rule the people that are left of Asgard." Banner's and Thor's jaws dropped open, "I know it's quite hard to believe, but I want to change." He looked down as some of the sleeping people, "I see now that I can bring good and help. And no hate or resentfulness is in their eyes when they look at me." He looked back at Thor and Banner, "I-I like that. So, would you forgive me?" Loki looked at both men with a look of shy sadness.

Banner swallowed and cleared his throat, "Uh, Loki, you threatened a lot of people. And killed some. But, if you say you want to change I believe you. I will just have to wait and see that change before I could truly forgive you."

Loki looked down slightly and nodded. He looked up at Banner with a small smile, "Then I will have to prove that I can change. Thank you, Banner..."

"Brother, I am glad that you want to change. And that you want to help. But, like Banner, I would like to see this change that you will make. I'm sure you will be a very good ally from now on." Thor said with a loving smile on his face.

Loki blushed pink, "Thank you Brother." He looked away slightly, "I am quite weary. I must rest." He said and walked away from the two men.

XXX

The next day Loki help build houses with his magic and it was going smoothly.

"His attitude has not changed. I truly believe he really wants to change." Thor told Banner, optimistic about Loki.

"I think so too. He looks so happy helping the people." Banner said noting the smile on Loki's lips as he built house after house with his magic. Thor nodded with a smile on his face.

Loki stopped as he heard a jet like sound around them. He looked at the sky with a puzzled expression. Everyone looked up at the sky as well with wonder. Loki walked over to Thor and Banner. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"I think everyone did." Banner said still looking at the sky.

Suddenly Iron man flew down and punched Loki in the face. Loki cried out as he fell to the ground clenching his face with one hand as he looked at Iron man.

"Tony?" Banner said with a smile on his face though he worried about Loki.

Thor helped Loki up and Loki dusted him self off as Tony flipped up his helmet. "Banner?" Tony said as he looked at him. "Where have you been?"

Banner shrugged, "On another planet for two years."

Tony shook his head at Banner, "You will have to tell me about it later." He looked toward Thor and Loki as Loki rubbed his face while looking at Tony. "What's he doing here? I thought he was in prison." Tony asked Thor. Gasps and muffled screams came from the people around him. "What's going on here?"

"He's scaring the people." Loki said to Thor. "You talk to him while I go comfort the people."

Loki walked over to the scared people, "It's okay! This man is one of the protectors here on Midgard! He will not harm any of you. Please calm down."

Thor explained to Tony what had happened. Tony walked over to Loki and the people around him backed away with fear. "So, you help save a bunch of people and suddenly you want to change and be a better person? I don't buy it!"

Loki took a step closer to Tony, their faces inches apart, "I don't expect you to." He looked away slightly for a moment and looked back at Tony again, "I see that you still hold your anger from my mistakes."

"You threw me out a window!" Tony spat angrily earning him some fearful gasps from the people around him.

Loki's face twisted into a sad expression, "I do apologizes for that. And for my actions against the people of Midgard."

Tony's brows lifted, "You? Apologizing?" He laughed bitterly, "You have a plan and I know that it's ugly."

Loki laughed softly, "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I truly do want to change." He said and placed his hand on the cold metal of Tony's suit next to the arch reactor. Loki licked his dry lips as his face took on a sultry look that had Tony gaping at him. "I will just have to _prove_ to you how _truly_ sorry I am." He said slowly in a deeply titillating voice.

Tony blinked, was he flirting with him? Tony wondered as he grabbed Loki's shoulders earning him a surprised gasp from Loki. Tony shoved his face into Loki's with their noses touching. "Don't mess with me."

Loki's eyes flitted down to look at Tony's nose pressed against his, their lips only a breath away. He could feel Tony's hot breath on his lips. Loki gasped as a sudden rush of arousal hit him. Arousal? He asked himself, he hadn't felt arousal in 220 Asgardian years. (4 years on earth) He wondered what was going on.

Loki's eyes flitted up to look deeply into the brown irises of Tony Stark. "..Stark..." Loki breathed softly against Tony. Loki's eyes became heavy lidded as his body quivered. "..Please... I only want to help whats left of my people..." He said softly.

Tony looked down at their lips, "I never would have thought that a God would beg. Especially, beg a stupid mortal like me."

Loki sighed against Tony, "Stark.. I don't think you are stupid." Loki said softly. Tony looked back at the green eyes of the God with a shocked expression. "But, if begging would please you. Then, perhaps I will _beg_ for your forgiveness..." Loki said almost groaned it out as his voice took on a rough edginess.

Tony's heart sped up as the sound of Loki's voice, it was doing things to him. "Sir, your heart beat has elevated, and your blood flow has increased. This is making your blood pressure rise. I believe this means-" Tony's AI system said.

"I know what it means, Friday." Tony growled at his AI system.

Loki's face flushed, "Oh.." he breathed as he moved his head to where his nose glided down the side of Tony's as his eyes became more hooded, "I suppose, that means I'm not the _only one_ _feeling_ this way." Loki said as he pressed his body up against the cold, hard, metal of Tony's suit. His hands slowly slid up the metal from Tony's waist to where his pecs should be. Loki groaned against Tony's lips. Loki bit his own lip with need as his body trembled against Tony. "I _beg_ you Iron man.. let me _earn_ your forgiveness." Loki groaned out.

Thor and Banner where taken aback with raised eye brows. Thor thought his brother odd, but never had he seen him so lewdly flirting. He thought his brother didn't like pleasures of the flesh. He had not be interested in those actions for many years. He wondered why now?

Tony push Loki back slightly but still held on to his arms. "Alright you can earn my forgiveness and prove to me that you have changed."

Loki looked at him with a sultry grin on his face. "Oh, you wont be _disappointed_ , Stark _._ "

Banner cleared his throat and both Loki and Tony looked at him. "Um shouldn't we be working to get homes for everyone?"

Loki chuckled softly, "I'm afraid I have barely any magic left. I used most of it to build those houses. I am too weary to continue. I must rest. This is why I am unable to get out of Stark's hold." He shrugged with that same grin on his face, "Oh but I'm not complaining." He leaned in a little closer to Tony, "I rather _like it_ , Stark."

"Can't you use the rest of your magic?" Banner asked not knowing a clue about how magic works.

Loki chuckled again, "If I did, I wouldn't be able to stand. Or keep my clothes on..."

"What do your clothes have to do with you running out of magic?" Tony asked a little confused.

Loki blushed pink, "I dress with magic. If I use it all up I can no longer sustain the magic for my clothes. I then loose conciseness and there for my clothes as well."

Both of the men nodded in understanding as Loki looked down at the arch reactor in Tony's suit and chest. He grazed his fingertips on the glass. "What is this? What is the purpose of this?"

Tony looked down at the arch reactor that Loki was poking at. "That's a secret."

Loki's eyes shot up to Tony's face. "Is that so?" He thought for a moment, "Would you like to make a bargain?" He asked a little of his old self peeking through.

Tony's eye brows furrowed, "A bargain?" He asked.

Loki smiled sweetly, "Yes. A trade of information." He tapped on the arch reactor, "Information on this for information about my magic. Deal?"

Tony, Banner, and Thor's eye brows rose, "You would willingly give information about your magic?" All three men asked in unison.

Loki chuckled, "Yes. For information about this thing in your chest. It interests me." He said as his fingers grazed the glass. His eyes lifted up to look at Tony, "Do we have a bargain, or not? If the information about my magic is not of your interest, then perhaps something else. You name it I will bargain."

Tony looked down at Loki's lips, "Anything?" He asked huskily.

Loki's lips curved up as his eyes glazed over with lust and he leaned closer to Tony's face their lips a whisper apart, " _Anything you want. You name it. I will do it._ "

"No the information about your magic will be useful to us." Banner said.

Loki leaned away from Tony as his eyes shot to Banner, "It's not up to you. It's up to him."

Tony cleared his throat, "No, Banner's right. Deal. Information about my arch reactor for information about your magic."

Loki sighed with disappointment, "Pity. Perhaps we can make a different bargain later." Loki looked at the metal hands still at his shoulders. "As much as I love being handled roughly, I'm afraid you will have to let go of me so that we may shake hands. To make the bargain more official of course." Loki smiled sweetly.

Tony let go of Loki and Tony held out his metal hand. Loki chuckled, "Perhaps you should get out of that." He pointed at the suit, "So, that we may have a proper hand shake."

"Fine." Tony said as he released himself from the suit and stepped out of it. He put out his hand with a slight look of annoyance.

Loki smiled, "That's better. Thank you." He said as his slender hand slipped into Tony's bulky hand. Tony's hand curled around Loki's. The heat from Tony was so titillating to Loki. His smile widened as his grip tightened around Tony's hand. He pulled Tony forward and placed his other hand on the arch reactor. Tony gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "Forgive me." He said as his fingertips grazed the shirt covered glass. "It looks more pronounced then in that metal armor." He murmured. "So, interesting..."

Tony pulled away from Loki and stepped away. Tony cleared his throat, "Just because I agreed doesn't mean you can touch it as much as you want." He said.

Loki blushed pink, "Yes. Yes, of course. Same goes with me and my magic, then." He said as he stepped away from Tony to stand beside Thor. "Brother I am weary."

"Rest, brother." Thor said with a look of worry. "Do you need anything."

"Would recover faster if I had constant contact with skin, but I am fine. I just need to rest." Loki said with a yawn.

"Contact with skin?" Banner asked curiously.

Loki looked over at Banner, "Yes, I don't normally distribute so much magic so I had no need for flesh to flesh contact. But..." He sighed wearily, "I have need for it if I am to continue building quickly. Other wise it would take at least 24 hours for me to recharge it."

"Flesh to flesh? Like the handshake?" Banner asked.

"No. More." He said as he looked at his hand nonchalantly.

"More? Like what?" Tony asked.

Loki looked up at Tony and blushed from embarrassment, "I..I absorb sexual adrenaline."

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please fav., review, and follow for more. Also, I want to let you know how often I up load is based on demand such as Views and Reviews. So, share, share, share, and review, review, review. Also, I want to set up dates for every fanfic to be uploaded on so if you are keeping up with all of my story's don't worry I will organize it to where there is a fanfic chapter that comes out every week. Thank you all and I will see you next time! Queen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for those that like this ship and those that liked the first chapter! Here is Chapter 2! I do not own original story or characters. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2

Tony looked a little annoyed, "Is that why you flirted with me? To get me all riled up so you could take advantage."

Loki laughed full force, "No! I didn't expect you to feel what you felt. Nor what I felt. I have not wanted pleasures of the flesh for 220 Asgardian years. I had no need for it."

"That's 4 earth years!" Banner said with shock.

"You haven't had sex in four years?"Tony asked with just as much shock as Banner if not more. "Damn, and I thought 3 months was bad." He murmured.

"Is that a problem?" Loki asked with wonder. He didn't see a problem with it. "I never really enjoyed it. It was way too messy of an affair. And the women screams were rather annoying." He said with a wave of his hand to dismiss the conversation all together. " And the men were just too impatient." Loki sighed with disappoint as he thought about all of his sexual encounters.

"You slept with men and women?" Banner asked with slight curiosity.

Loki chuckled softly, "Yes. I carry both genders why would I not?"

"Brother.. lets not discuss this." Thor said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What? How does that work?" Tony asked with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Is it like an hermaphrodite?" Banner asked with the same expression as Tony.

"No. I have male features throughout. I just have a female sex organs inside. I can also change into a full female if I desired." Loki said nonchalantly as he explained his anatomy. He pressed his hand to his head, "Now I must rest."

Tony looked around at the people busy setting up the houses that were already built, "You know if some of your people need a place to stay they can stay at Stark tower."

"That would be most helpful." Thor said. "Thank you, my friend."

"I have a lot of room. Everyone goes their own way if we're not needed. Loki and Banner you can stay there too, if you want."

"That would be great. Then we can study Loki's magic together." Banner said with a smile.

"Yes. I could rest easier with a proper bed." Loki said as he looked dizzy.

"Yes. It would benefit you, brother. You should go." Thor told Loki.

"I can only take one of you for right now. I will have to send a plane to come get the rest of who ever is staying at Stark tower." Tony explained as he walked back into his suit.

"Take Loki. He looks like he needs a nice comfy bed right about now." Banner said.

Tony nodded and shut his mask on his helmet. He walked over to Loki, "Lets go, princess." He said as he opened his arms wide for Loki.

Loki smiled and walked up to Tony. He pressed his body up against the cold metal and wrapped his arms around Tony's armored neck. "Do take care of me, my knight." Loki chuckled.

Banner snorted and Tony gave him a glare not that he could see it. He wrapped his metal arms around Loki's waist and back, "Hold on tight." Tony said as his jets fire up.

Loki's grip tightened, "Gladly."

XXX

They landed on the roof of Stark tower and Tony let go of Loki and stepped out of his suit. "Friday let us in." Tony said as they walked closer to the door. The doors slid open letting them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Stark, Loki Odinson." Friday said.

"The voice from your armor knows me?" Loki asked as he looked around while walking behind Tony.

"Yes, Mr. Odinson. Mr. Stark has programed me with all of SHELD's information. I also monitored your conversation with Mr. Stark. You are a welcomed guest. Please call me if you need anything, Mr. Odinson." Friday said.

Loki stopped and looked around the room they had entered, "First of all, my name is Loki, please call me that. Second, you monitored our conversation?"

"Yes, sir." Friday answered as she pulled up a holographic screen to show the conversation.

Loki blushed, "Okay that's enough!" Loki sat down at the bar and put his hands on his face, "I don't want to see any more." He said with embarrassment.

Tony chuckled, "What's the matter princess? Embarrassed?"

Loki looked up at Tony with a flushed face and weary eyes, "Yes, extremely..."

Tony's eye brows rose he thought Loki's embarrassed face was cute. "Want a drink?" He asked while he tried to shake that thought out of his head. He walked behind the bar to receive a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

Loki's eyes followed him, "That would be nice." Tony handed him a drink, "Thank you." He said as he took the drink from Tony.

Tony took his drink and sat beside Loki. Loki looked at him quizzically. Loki thought Tony might sit as far away from him as possible, but it seemed Tony liked being near Loki. Loki didn't mind, he wanted nothing more then to get closer to the playboy, billionaire. Loki took a sip of his whiskey and gasped as he touched his throat, "It burns..." He looked worriedly at Tony.

Tony chuckled, "Don't worry its supposed to burn. The burn is good."

Loki nodded as he panted softly, "It is good." He murmured softly a little breathless. The whiskey gave him a slight buzz, he sipped again. He moaned as it slid down his throat, "My chest feels so warm... It's oddly pleasant." He commented as he placed his hand on his chest.

Tony chuckled again, "Yeah its supposed to do that too."

Loki nodded again and sipped again with a soft moan, "It's good."

Tony looked at him with amusement on his face, "I'm glad you like it." He looked curiously at Loki, "Do you always moan while drinking and eating? Because, that's going to be distracting." He asked as arousal hit him from Loki's moan.

Loki chuckled softly, "No, I don't usually. However, this feels so good entering me I can't help myself."

Tony sputtered as his member twitched, "Entering you?"

"Yes. Sliding down my throat. It feels so good." Loki said with a flushed face and took another sip. He groaned as his body quivered.

Tony became frustrated as his arousal heightened. He shot up and caged Loki in against the bar. "Are you teasing me?" He asked as his eyes jumped down to Loki's lips.

Loki gasped as he looked up at Tony, "No, that is not my intent..." He breathed.

"Then what is your intention? To rile me up like you did in front of your people? You groan and look sexy as hell then you come here and you moan and look cute. What is your intention? What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Frustration reaching higher Tony felt like he was going to yell.

Loki blushed pink, "I.. I.. I like you..." His eyes shook with tears threatening to sprout, "I.. I.. liked you when I first saw you." He licked his lips, "I couldn't think.. I was so mad then. I didn't even know what to do about my feelings of lust towards a human. I thought differently then. I thought how could I, a God, want a human so weak and fragile? I felt disgraced then. That's why I threw you out that window..." Tears sprung free and rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Stark..." He brushed the tears away from his cheeks as Tony looked at him with bewilderment. Loki swallowed, "But, I still want you... I-"

Tony put his finger against Loki's open mouth interrupting him. His lips were warm and soft underneath his finger. "I get it. To be honest I didn't feel anything for you until today. I mean I felt anger, but I didn't feel like I want to f**k you until today."

Loki gasped as his blush reddened. His lips trembled underneath Tony's finger. Tony moved his finger around Loki's soft, pink, lips. Loki gasped as he looked at Tony with an expression of lust and slight innocence. Loki's eye lids drooped as he lifted his chin up closer to Tony. Loki panted soft, breathy, pants, "Kiss me... please..." Loki beg almost breathless.

Tony groaned as he grabbed Loki up into his arms. One arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand gripping the back of Loki's head. Tony planted his hot, wet mouth on Loki's. They both groaned as their lips made a hot, wet, seal.

Loki's arms wrapped around Tony's neck and pressed his body against Tony's harder. He slipped his hands in Tony's hair and moaned against his lips. " _Mm_." Tony licked his lips to gain entry which earned him a gasp from Loki. Tony dove his tongue into the God's mouth. " _Ah mm._..." Loki moaned. They groaned as their tongues writhed and lathed together.

"What the...?" They heard a baritone voice say behind them.

They ended the kiss suddenly with a smacking sound. Still in each others arms they turned their heads to look at where the voice came from. Their eyes met with Captain Rogers.

"Rogers? What are you doing here?" Tony asked while Loki's hands slipped out of Tony's hair and down to his shoulders. Loki couldn't move away because Tony's arms were firmly around his waist and the back of his neck. Not that he minded, he thought with a shy smile and blush on his cheeks.

"SHELD detected high energy signatures that were similar to Loki's magic west of here. I came here to see if you have checked it out or not. Now why is he here and why are you kissing him? He's the enemy? Dose he have control of your mind?" Rogers explained and asked with concern in his voice.

Tony sighed as his grip loosened around Loki, but didn't let go. "I did go check it out and I found Thor, Banner, Loki, and a whole bunch of Asgardian's. Thor said that Asgard was destroyed." Tony's hand slid down Loki's back from his neck to the middle of his back, making him gasp softly and shiver.

".. _Shark._. as much as I _love_ this contact with you, it's quite titillating. But, I'm sure Captain Rogers would prefer to talk to you when you are not so engaged." Loki told Tony with a soft voice that sounded almost breathless.

Tony looked at Loki with wondering eyes, "Yeah I guess you are right." He said but his arms did not budge.

Loki tapped his shoulders lightly as he chuckled softly, "Very good. Now, please let me go..."

Tony nodded slowly and loosened his arms from around Loki. Loki straightened his leathers and smoothed his hair delicately. "Thank you, Stark." He said as he tapped Tony on the chest next to his arch reactor and sat down at the bar like before. He took a sip of his drink and hummed at the feeling it gave him as he closed his eyes.

Rogers cleared his throat and the two men looked at him with curious eyes. "That's good to know. But, that still doesn't explain why you were kissing a known war criminal." He waved his hand toward Loki as he looked squarely at Tony, "He destroyed a good part of new york! And Killed people!"

Loki cleared his throat to gain the attention of Rogers which succeeded, "To be fair the people I did kill I did not mean to kill. It was purely accidental, however, I do believe I was at fault for those deaths and I apologize." He tucked a lock of black hair behind his ear and crossed his leg over the other one, "You see Captain Rogers, I want to change. Be good if you will. For the first time I put my jealousy and hatred for my brother behind me when I helped him save what was left of our people." He sighed deeply, "It felt good to help him instead of hurting him. I got looks of praise and gratitude as apposed to anger, hatred, and fear." He looked away for a moment, "I don't want to be feared anymore... It's lonely... And I don't want to be alone anymore..." He said as he looked out the window. "I saw.. my.. father, die... And although I carried such hatred for him keeping my lineage from me for so long, I still felt sadness when he pasted..." He sighed in sadness as he looked to the floor, "I realized that although I was angry at him, I still loved him... I let my anger blind me from what I truly felt for him... And that is when I realized I needed to change..." A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away.

"But, that doesn't explain how Asgard was destroyed or why you and Tony were kissing." Rogers said with a little frustration in his voice.

Loki blushed slightly as he looked to the floor, "I told Stark that I want him.. that I wanted him when I first saw him, but that the feeling was so sudden and I was so angry that I didn't know what to do. But, I apologized to him..." He said as his blush deepened, "Then I asked him to kiss me... And he did..."

Rogers blushed as well, "Tony why did you kiss him?"

"Sorry Cap but that's for me to know only." Tony said as he walked over to his abandoned drink and shot it down his throat.

"Well, then how did Asgard get destroyed?" Rogers asked as he crossed his arms with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Well, Hela, my sister that my father hid from me and Thor showed up when my father pasted." Loki took a deep breath, "My father had warned us before he pasted that she was dangerous and that she would be coming to claim her rightful throne seeing as she was the first born." He fiddled with his hands in his lap, "Once my father pasted, Hela showed herself to me and Thor. I was scared to face her so I yelled for Heimdall to bring us back to Asgard but, she jumped in and pushed us out of the portal. I ended up in Sakaar. The ruler there was a madman that pushed people that were captured there into a sort of death game where you were forced to fight to the death." He picked at his leather as he talked, "I didn't want any part of that so I charmed the ruler into letting me stay by his side. Once I had succeeded in doing that, Thor was captured. He was presented to the ruler and I. To spare myself as well as my brother I pretended to not know him. But, Thor was going to blow my cover so I hit him and told the ruler he should join the games for disrespect. I knew that Banner was part of those games and that Banner even in his Beast form would not kill Thor. The ruler agreed and he was sent to the games."

Rogers sat down and nodded, "So, you pretended to be the bad guy to save you and Thor?"

Loki nodded still looking as his hands. "I wanted to right my mistake that I made with Hela. But, I had no clue how. I had to do such humiliating things for that madman ruler..." He said as he put his head in his hands. "But then Banner went missing and I knew Thor had a plan. So I distracted the ruler with all I had. Till I knew I could get away safely."

Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face and poured Loki another drink. Loki sipped with a hum of pleasure. He continued, "Then I met back up with Thor as he was trying to get a ship. I wanted to correct my mistake with Hela. I wanted to kill that witch." He said with anger, "And I wanted to spare Thor so I hid a trap to stop him. But, he bested me." He sipped his drink again, "Thor got away with a ship, and I was left to be shocked on the floor by Thor's doing. To be fair he had no idea what I was planing so I do not blame him. But, I was saved by a group of captives that Thor helped escape. I decided to help them escape while also help my self escape. We took the largest ship that was available and I followed Thor. There I helped him save what was left of our people."

"What happened to the rest of your people?" Rogers asked.

Loki had a saddened look on his face, "Slaughtered by Hela. They stood against her till their last breaths. Our army was almost defeated by her. Only those that took the towns people and hid them survived."

"Damn..." Tony said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, indeed." Loki said.

"What happened next?" Rogers asked with interest.

"Thor knew he was not strong enough to defeat her and her undead army alone. He asked me to go into the artifact room and release Surtur, a giant fire demon bent on destroying Asgard. I did as he asked and he destroyed everything including Hela. We all barely made it out of there alive." Loki finished telling them what happened when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He placed his hand on his head, "Oh I am so weary. I must rest... Stark please take me to where you wish me to rest."

Rogers and Tony shot up out of their seats, "Thank you for telling me." Rogers said.

Loki smiled weakly, "You are welcome."

"Why are you so weak?" Rogers asked.

"He used most of his magic to help build homes for his people." Tony said as he helped Loki up. Loki put his arm around Tony's arm.

Loki nodded to Rogers, "Captain Rogers, thank you for listening." He said weakly then nodded to Tony to show him to his room.

 **I hope you enjoyed that if you did please review and tell me how I am doing! I will try to upload a chapter once a month on this story but I will upload more often if I get more views, reviews, and visitors! So, view, review, and share with your friends! Thank you guys so much! See you next chapter! Queen out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Coming at you with Chapter 3! Sorry about the long wait and the unfortunately short chapter. With back to school stuff going on I had a hard time trying to find time to upload. But, to make up for the late upload and the short chapter I will be uploading chapter 4 tomorrow! Yay! lol. With that being said, I do not own original story or characters, please enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 3

Tony took Loki down the elevator to where the rooms were. He decided that Loki could have the room next to his. It was his second personal room when him and Pepper were still together, he would sleep there when she was mad at him. He walked to the door with Loki still at his arm, "You can sleep in this room. It's got a bathroom and a bed. Everything you will need. It's right next to my room." He said as he pointed to the room that was next to it at the end of the hall.

Loki looked at it as he leaned on his door, "Want to keep me close, do you?" Loki asked with a sultry grin.

Tony grinned back at Loki as he suddenly grabbed Loki's hips and pulled him against his own hips. Loki gasped in shock as he caught himself on Tony's forearms, "Yeah I do." Tony said with lust in his voice.

".. _Stark._." Loki gasped as his hands slid up Tony's arms slowly. "I like how you _feel_ against me, Stark." He groaned as he pressed his thin chest against Tony's.

Tony groaned as he roughly pressed Loki against his door, their lips a breath apart, "I thought you were tired." Tony said softly as he eyed Loki's lips with want.

Loki hummed as his hands slid up Tony's shoulders to slip into his hair. The movement sent pleasant tingles down Tony's spine straight to his balls. "Mm, I could use some sexual adrenaline right now."

Tony groaned with a soft chuckle, "Mm, is that right?"

Loki rubbed his nose against Tony's in a type of nuzzle, " _Yesss_." He moaned out with desperation. " _Sta-_ "

Loki was cut off by Tony slamming his lips against his. He clung to Tony desperately as he moaned against Tony's lips. He gasped as Tony swiped his tongue across his lips and pushed his thighs apart with his knee. Tony roughly thrust his tongue into Loki's open mouth, "Mmph!" Loki moaned with surprise as his eyes shot open wide in shock.

Tony sucked the God's tongue into his mouth with a powerful suction. His hands gripped Loki's butt cheeks in his large hands, pressing Loki's growing crotch down hard on to his muscular thigh.

Loki's eyes closed tightly and hung on to Tony for dear life. A tingling wave of pleasure hit him hard making his balls tighten as he whimpered. Tony let his mouth go for some much needed air they both gasped in. " _Oh, God, Stark_." Loki moaned as his body quivered. Tony growled and attacked his neck with his mouth. Loki's eyes widened, "Ah! Stark!" He said with surprise in his voice.

Tony sucked his neck and licked up his throat to his ear, ".. _Uh.. Stark.. God yes.. ah..._." Loki moaned with his head against the door and his eyes closed. His mouth hung open as he panted and gasped hotly.

A throat cleared near them and they both froze as Loki's eyes shot open. They both looked at Rogers as they both groaned in disappointment. Loki pushed a hand through his hair, "Ugh, Captain Rogers, you couldn't have picked a worst time." Loki groaned with frustration.

"Uh.. sorry, but Bruce is on the phone. He was wondering when the plane will arrive." Rogers said with awkwardness in his voice as he blushed.

"Damn, I forgot to order it." Tony said under his breath, "Friday can you order a plane to pick up Banner and the Asgardian's that are going to be staying here."

"Yes, sir." Friday said around them, "You also have a meeting with agent Coleson in twenty minutes at SHELD. Should I call him and cancel since you and Loki seem to be busy?"

Loki blushed crimson and Tony looked slightly annoyed, "No. I canceled last time. I can't this time." Tony sighed, "Sorry princess. Next time?" He asked as he let Loki go.

Loki held onto the door knob as his body still throbbed, "Definitely, but behind closed doors with a lock next time."

Tony chuckled, "Oh yeah next time there will definitely be closed locked doors involved."

Loki blushed pink, "Good." He said as he leaned in and pecked Tony on the lips. "Good luck at your meeting and thank you."

The kiss was so quick Tony didn't have time to react. "Yeah.. thanks. Sleep well, princess."

Loki nodded and entered the room. He shut the door and leaned his back against it as his heart raced in his chest. His body still throbbed and so did his member. He placed his hand on his chest and took some breaths.

"What are you doing, Stark?" Loki heard Rogers voice through the door.

"What? Nothing." He heard Tony say.

"You and Loki? You that lonely since Pepper left?"

"This has nothing to do with me being lonely or Pepper!" Tony yelled at Rogers. "I believe Loki truly wants to change. So, what if we have chemistry together. What dose it matter to you what I do with him?"

Loki's eyes softened as he heard their voices getting quieter as they walked away, "I truly do want to change, Stark. I truly do..." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and pressed his body harder against the door.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, if you did please leave a review to let me know how I am doing so far. Thank! See you next time! Queen out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As promised, Chapter 4! Yay! So glad that you guys like it so far! Don't own original story or characters. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 4

After Loki showered and slept he woke up. He had no telling how long he had slept. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face sleepily, "Friday, how long did I rest?"

"Five hours and thirty two minutes, sir." Friday said, "Do you need help with anything else, sir?" She asked.

Loki sighed, he felt that some of his magic had recovered while he slept but not much. He still would need a lot more. He sighed as he thought to get dressed in his usual leathers, but didn't want to waste his magic. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find some clothing would you?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes. There are some clothes in the closet across from you. Mr. Stark stores his older clothes in here, sir."

"Oh, thank you." Loki said as he got up and walked to the closet. He opened it and after searching for several minutes he found an actual pair of black shinny jeans that actually fit his thin hips. They fit him snugly, almost like a second skin. He also found a white button down dress shirt that was a size too big, but he didn't mind it. He found some socks for his bare feet, but the shoes were too big. He shrugged and decided he could do without shoes. "Could you tell me who this Pepper is that I heard about?" He asked Friday as he walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair with a little magic. He also used his magic to produce a tooth brush and tooth paste.

As he brushed his teeth Friday talked, "Pepper Pots, she is the manager of Stark industries. She has known Mr. Stark for ten years. Her and Mr. Stark had an on again off again relationship for one year, seven months, and twenty two days. The relationship came to an end when Mr. Stark refused to stop improving his strategic, utilized, iron man, technology, other known as SUIT." Loki finished brushing his teeth and mouthed the words with slight confusion on his face. "Miss. Pots under went an experimental surgery when Aldrich Killian infected Miss. Pots with a type of virus that gave her painful, unwanted, ability's. Mr. Stark also went under surgery to remove the shrapnel from his chest that the arch reactor was keeping from his heart. Unfortunately, they couldn't remove all of the shrapnel. This had a heavy impact on their relationship as well as it put Mr. Stark in a state of depression for several months before their official break up. They have been officially broken up for four months, eight days and counting. Dose that answer all of your questions, Loki? Or shall I continue?"

Loki blinked at himself at the mirror, "They broke up because he wouldn't stop working on his armor? Stark has metal in his chest that is threatening his heart?"

"Yes, that is an accurate assessment, sir. Shall I continue giving you information about Miss. Pots?"

Loki waved his hand, "No. That is all for now. Thank you." He said as he walked out of the bathroom and out of the room into the hall and stopped.

"Very good, sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Loki looked around, "Where is Stark's location?"

"Mr. Stark is in his work shop working on his project at the moment."

"And where is that?" Loki asked with raised eye brows.

Friday directed Loki with a holographic map of the building. Loki followed the directions on the map and thanked the AI system. He past Banner and some of his people on his way down the building.

XXX

Tony was working on improving his latest suit when Friday interrupted, "Excuse me, sir. Loki is at your door requesting entry. Shall I allow?"

Tony waved the screw driver that was in his hand, "Yeah let him in and turn off my music will ya?"

"Yes, sir." Friday said and the door opened at the same time the music shut off.

Tony looked up and nearly fell out of the seat he was in when he saw the God. The man was dressed in his old clothes not that he cared, but damn did he look good. Tony followed Loki with his eyes as Loki walked around the room. "This is extremely interesting." Loki said as he walked over to the glass that covered the suits.

"Thanks." Tony said simply.

"Sorry for interrupting." Loki said as he looked at Tony for the first time since entering the room.

"No worries." Tony said as he stared at Loki.

Loki blushed, "I figured we could exchange information. Is this a bad time?" He asked.

Tony put down his screw driver, "No. We can do whatever you want." Tony mentally face palmed.

Loki's blush deepened, "That's quite the offer. I should take advantage of that, however.." He walked over to Tony and placed his fingertips on the glass of his arch reactor, "I just really want to know more about this. I am quite curious about it." He said as his eyes looked at the glowing ring. His eyes flicked to Tony's when he didn't get a response. Tony was just staring at him with an expression of lust and interest. Loki licked his lips, "Friday said you have metal threatening your heart. Does this keep that metal from reaching your heart?" Loki bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah it does." Tony said simply.

Loki looked back down at the arch reactor as his fingertips traced the ring around it. Loki thought about that for a moment and he knew he didn't want to use his magic however, he wanted to see the rest of the arch reactor as well as the shrapnel. "Hold still." Loki said softly.

"What?" Tony said with a confused look on his face. He watched as Loki's eyes glowed a florescent green, "What the hell?" Tony didn't know what Loki was doing, but he wanted to move away from him.

"Hold still." Loki said more firmly as he placed his hands onto Tony's shoulders. He gasped, "I see it... the metal threatening your heart... and the object that you call an arch reactor..." His mouth opened in awe as he stared inside of Tony like an x ray.

"Are you looking inside of me?" Tony asked with awe.

"Yes..." Loki breathed as his eyes turned sad while maintaining their glow. "The metal is near your heart.. but there's a magnetic field slowly pulling it away... Oh, it must hurt..." He gasped in horror.

"Yeah it does, but I take medication for that. Its fine." Tony said as he watched the glowing in Loki's eyes fade as he blinked.

Loki sighed sadly as his eyes continued to stare at Tony's chest. "I want to take that pain away from you." His eyes flicked up to Tony's eyes, "May I?"

Tony's eye brows rose, "You can take pain away?" Loki nodded, "Sure if you want."

Loki placed his hand on the arch reactor as his hand and arm dispelled the same glowing green color that his eyes had been. He gasped as he place his other hand to his own chest. "Ah!" He cried out. Tony was worried but not for himself for Loki. Suddenly, he felt the dull ache that was deep within his chest fade. He blinked he hadn't felt no pain in years.

Loki let go of Tony's chest with a gasp and slammed into the desk near him and Tony. He bent over the desk as he clenched his chest, "Ah... God.. this is what you feel..." He groaned in pain, "How can you stand it?" He asked softly in a strained voice.

Tony shot up and put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Your feeling my pain? What the hell? If I had known that I would have kept it!" He said with slight irritation and worry in his voice.

"It's fine. When I take pain away.. I only feel it for a few moments.. before my magic dispels it." Loki said and groaned in pain. He panted hard, "It hurts to breath..." He breathed shallow and chuckled softly. He winced, "It hurts to laugh... No wonder you were depressed that the surgery failed..."

Tony's eye brows furrowed, "How did you know about that?"

"Friday.. told me..." Loki bit his lip. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to pry..."

"No it's fine." Tony said. He shrugged, "Yeah I was depressed. I thought they could fix me. But they couldn't. I wasn't depressed that I was feeling pain. That's nothing new. But, I was depressed because the arch reactor changed me and I thought that I could go back to my old life before it. But, I know now that I can't. Even if they did fix me. I will still be me, different."

Loki sighed as the pain started to fade slowly, "Different? Are you unhappy that you are Iron Man?" Loki asked as he looked at Tony.

Tony shook his head as he let his hand drop from Loki's shoulder. Loki started to look better, not as pale. "No. I don't regret that. I just was such a public figure, go to parties every night, bring home a different girl every night. But, now I don't get out much."

Loki's eye brows rose, "You miss bringing different women to your bed?"

Tony scrunched up his face in slight disgust, and shook his head as he chuckled, "No, not really. I guess I just miss the carelessness that I felt then. The freedom, you know?"

Loki nodded his head in understanding, "I see. Perhaps you can still feel that way if you find something that gives you that feeling. I truly understand that. I felt so happy ruling in my fathers stead while he was ill. But, once Thor came back I learned the truth and I became angry and jealous. The good thing is, is that I felt that happiness once again while helping my people and my brother. In that, I found something to fill the void that was in my heart and now I am happy." Loki smiled softly.

Tony nodded as he smiled back at Loki, "Yeah. I just have to find it. Whatever it is." Tony looked away as he cleared his throat, "Do you want some coffee? I need a cup so..." He shrugged as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"What is coffee? I have never had it..." Loki said as he followed Tony to the counter.

"It good. Well, I think its good. You can try some if you want." Tony said as he poured two cups of coffee. He handed one to Loki and Loki thanked him.

Loki gasped with a slight look of disgust after the first sip, "Oh, it's bitter..."

Tony chuckled, " You can sweeten it with some sugar and creamer if you want."

Loki looked confused, "Sugar? Creamer?"

Tony put his cup down and took Loki's. He put a packet of sugar in it and stirred it. He then handed it back to Loki, "Here, try that. If that's not sweet enough we can add creamer to it."

Loki nodded and sipped, he licked his lips and hummed, "That's much better. Its good." He said with a smile on his face and eyes bright.

Tony chuckled, he thought that Loki looked cute with a smile on his face and bright eyes. He thought that as he picked his coffee cup back up and sipped. He stared at the God as he sipped his coffee. Loki gripped the cup in his hands like it was a priceless jewel or something. He stared at the dark liquid like he was trying to figure out the secrets to its existence. Loki hummed in pleasure with each sip of the drink. Tony thought he was just as sexy as when he was sipping the whiskey. He thought, as he leaned against the counter and continue to watch Loki. Loki took a sip and some dripped onto the side of the cup. He licked it up and hummed as he licked his lips.

Loki caught Tony staring at him and he blushed pink, "W-what?" He asked with slight embarrassment in his tone.

Tony shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just wondering how you can be so sexy even while drinking coffee?"

Loki's blush darkened, "Stark.. you find me sexy?"

Tony's eyes rolled up and down Loki's body from head to toe, "Oh yeah. Cute too, especially with your face all red like that."

Loki's face grew crimson, "Stark.. I too, think you are sexy..."

Tony grinned cockily, "That so?" He chuckled with amusement as Loki nodded quickly, "That's good, cause I keep thinking about the way you moaned in the hallway. I wouldn't mind a repeat of that."

Loki set his cup down and stepped closer to Tony while still blushing slightly, "That could be arranged." He said as he touched Tony's chest with his fingertips.

Tony set his cup to the side as well, "Good." He growled as he grabbed Loki's face in his hands and slammed their mouths together.

"Mmph!" Loki moaned with shock that faded as their tongues collided. Loki pressed his body against Tony's as his arms wrapped around Tony's neck. His fingers slipped into Tony's hair and he deepened the kiss.

Tony's hands went from his face to his back and finally rested on his buttocks. He lifted Loki up slightly to press their body's more firmly together. Loki surprised Tony by suddenly wrapping his legs around his torso. Tony pushed his hands to Loki's hips and pushed Loki's back against the neighboring wall.

Loki released Tony's mouth with a smacking sound and gasp, " _Uh.. Stark.._.." He moaned.

"God, your light." Tony said with surprise in his voice as he panted.

"Sorry.. is that a bad thing?" Loki asked breathlessly.

"Maybe later, but right now its f**king amazing." Tony said and attacked Loki's neck with his mouth.

Loki moaned as his body quivered, " _Oh Stark.. God yess.. so good.. yes yes..._."

Tony licked up the slender neck of the God with gusto as he squeezed Loki's thighs with his hands. Loki gasped as his body shivered. Tony could feel Loki's hardness press against his torso and he was equally as hard if not more then Loki. Tony kissed and licked his way down Loki's neck till he got to the shirt that was blocking the rest of the way down. He growled with annoyance at the shirt and bit it and jerked his head. Two buttons popped off of the shirt and tapped on the floor around them.

"Ah! Wait you animal! I like this shirt!" Loki yelled. Tony licked up the exposed flesh which earned him a hearty moan from Loki as he felt the God's c**k twitch against him.

"Mm, you like it." Tony groaned against Loki's exposed throat.

" _Uh._... Of course I like it. Its very sexy, but I really do like this shirt." Loki whined while he panted breathlessly.

Tony growled with annoyance, "I'll buy you a whole f**king wardrobe of shirts." He said and bit down on the shirt again. Two more buttons popped off.

" _Uh God_.. just rip it off of me then." Loki groaned as his body twitched with anticipation of Tony's tongue on his skin.

Tony managed to pop two more buttons off of the shirt. It made the shirt sag off of Loki's shoulders, exposing his pecks and hard, pink, nipples to Tony.

Tony was just about to latch on to one of those sexy nipples when someone exclaimed out in slight pain.

"Ow! What the hell? A butto- whoa..." Banner said as he looked from the button that hit him in the head to the two men that where in a very intimate embrace. Tony and Loki looked at Banner with annoyance on their face.

"What the hell, Friday? Why didn't you tell me Banner was coming in?" Tony asked his AI system.

"Apologizes, sir. Banner has personal clearance. I was unaware that you required me to warn you of others approaching." Friday said.

"Ugh! Banner leave! We are preoccupied! I will not put this off any longer! First Rogers, twice! Now you! Just, leave!" Loki yelled with frustration.

Banner put his hands up in defense, "Uh, okay, sorry." He said awkwardly as he scrambled out the door.

"Friday, lock the damn door and tell me if someone is coming." Tony said with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Understood, sir." Friday said.

"Damn, princess, that pent up for me huh?" Tony said and chuckled.

"God yes, _please_ continue." Loki groaned with want.

 **I hope you enjoyed that if you did please review to let me know how I am doing so far. And don't forget to Fav. if you haven't already. Thank you all. See you next time. Queen out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much for sticking around! I love this slash pairing so much and that is why I am writing this for your enjoyment! I do not own any original characters or story! This is M/M romance erotica so this chapter is all about sex! If you don't like to read about sex then I suggest you click away now! With that being said, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 5

Banner went back to the kitchen and sat at the bar with Rogers as Rogers ate a sandwich, "What happened? I thought you were going to go ask Loki about his magic." Rogers asked Banner.

"I was but then I walked in on Tony and Loki. It looked like they were about to have sex." Banner said with a bewildered expression.

Rogers blushed, "Yeah I caught them kissing twice yesterday." (its like 6am the fallowing day)

Banner looked at Rogers with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Yeah that would explain a lot..."

Rogers looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Loki yelled at me to get out and said something about not putting it off any longer. Then he said first you twice then me, which made no since to me at the time. But, now I understand. He meant that you had interrupted them twice and me once." Banner explained.

Rogers nodded in understanding. Both men sat there in silence for a few moments, "So, I guess they are having sex, huh?" Rogers asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Banner said just as awkwardly.

"It's really weird. I mean, Loki was the enemy, now all of a sudden Stark and him are together. It's just weird..." Rogers said while picking at his sandwich.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean..." Banner said with understanding.

XXX

"AH! Stark!" Loki yelled out as his back hit the black, plush, couch, that Tony tossed him on. His emerald-green eyes looked up at Tony with a mix of slight shock and lust in his eyes.

Tony looked at Loki with a sultry grin on his face as he got on the couch on his knees, his hips between Loki's thighs. His body leaned over Loki's as he placed his hands on ether side of Loki. "I thought we should get more comfortable." Tony told Loki with a soft chuckle.

Loki looked relieved, "Yes. This is more comfortable..." He mused a little breathless and a small smile of his own on his face.

"Good." Tony said while he looked down at the still half buttoned shirt. "This needs to go."

Loki's eyes widened as Tony grabbed the shirt in both hands and pulled on the fabric till the rest of the buttons popped off. Loki gasped as the buttons scattered all over the place around them. Tony pushed the fabric to each side of Loki's torso exposing the creamy flesh. Tony looked over the slim, lean muscled torso with lust. He noticed a trail of dark hair peppering down from the God's belly button into his tight pants.

Tony grinned cockily, "Damn, you're sexy..." He breathed.

Loki blushed pink, "Oh, thank you... I-I think you are titillating to look at as well."

Tony chuckled softly, "Titillating, huh?" He asked as he reached for Loki's pants next

"Yes, quite." Loki's blush darkened as he pushed his arms up over his head to hold on to the arm of the couch. He lifted his body up as he bowed his back to help Tony remove his jeans.

Loki gasped softly as Tony slipped the material off with a yank making Loki's hard c**k slap against his belly. Tony slipped his socks off next throwing them over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

Loki's body shivered with anticipation as Tony's large hands slid slowly down his soft, thin, legs. They were almost hairless with a soft peach fuzz covering the flesh. Loki's eyes followed the movement as his mouth opened to gasp soft, shaky, breaths.

"F**k.. your legs are so sexy.. and soft..." Tony murmured softly.

Loki couldn't think to say anything to Tony with his rough, hands rubbing his legs. His body was so sensitive, he knew that, he also had sensitive skin. But, never had he really thought about it being distracting before. Nor did he ever remember ever feeling the sensations of touch so strongly before, Loki thought.

Loki gasped as he watched Tony pull his legs up to rest on his shoulders. Loki's eyes widened as his green eyes met lust filled brown eyes. Tony watched him as his nose grazed against the sensitive inner flesh of the beginning of Loki's thigh from his knee.

Loki let out a shaky breath as Tony's lips pressed to the flesh. " _Oh.. Stark.._.." Loki moaned softly.

Tony smiled against Loki's skin, "At times like these you can use my first name."

Loki blinked, he never even thought about it. " _Anthony.._.." He tried out the name with a soft, breathy, voice.

Tony's eyes darkened, "Damn, my name sounds sexy when you say it. No one really calls me Anthony, every one just calls me Tony, but I like it." He smirked against the skin.

"Me too.. I like your name..." Loki said softly.

"Good." Tony said and kissed Loki's skin open mouthed making Loki's flesh moist on that spot.

" _Oh.._.." Loki gasped softly as his c**k twitched.

Tony noticed the twitching c**k and he smiled cockily, "Mm, like that, huh?"

" _Yes.._.." Loki breathed as he nodded his head. " _More.. please.._.." He begged softly.

Tony liked Loki begging for him, he decided. It turned him on even more, he thought as he licked the flesh just to see what the God would do. He didn't expect the flesh to taste so good, nor did he expect the God to jump slightly and moan.

"Damn.. you taste so sweet..." Tony murmured and lathered the flesh with his tongue.

Loki gasped and moaned, " _Uh._. that's because.. _uh._. when I'm aroused I.. _ah._. sweat aphrodisiacs... It's.. _uh._. the same with.. _ah._. my cum..."

Tony stopped and looked at Loki bewildered for a moment, "Seriously?"

Loki released a sigh as he rested his head on the arm of the couch that he was still clenching, "Yes..." He breathed. "My body is made to gather magic from sexual adrenaline from another person. It makes that more possible by getting the other person more and more excited till release. Then, it sucks the energy from the sexual adrenaline from that person at the moment of release." Loki explained. "I can't stop it. It dose it by itself. Its a survival trait. If I run out of magic I die..."

"Damn..." Tony shrugged after a short moment of thought, "Well, I don't care. If it makes you taste sweet, that's more fun, right?" He chuckled.

Loki smiled with relief, "Good.. I thought that might turn you off, but I had to be honest with you. I'm relieved it didn't."

Tony nodded in understanding as he kissed the flesh. He breathed in through his nose and caught the sweet scent of Loki's sweat, "You even smell good."

Loki blushed pink as he watched Tony sniff and lick his skin. He gasped with each lick till he reached his leaking c**k. He whimpered as Tony's hot breath puffed against the head. " _Anthony._..." He gasped as his hooded eyes watched Tony. The teasing had his balls wound tight and his thighs shaking.

Tony looked up at his face with a look of pure unadulterated lust. His eyes slowly rolled down Loki's body till they reached his c**k again.

Loki watched as Tony took a testing lick of the liquid leaking from his c**k. Loki gasped softly with a twitch of his body. Tony licked his lips with a look of approval.

"Anthony.. you don't have t- _Oh!_ " Loki gasped in shock as Tony attacked his c**k with a hot mouth. " _Oh God.. Anthony.._.." He moaned as Tony sucked.

Loki's body quivered as Tony sucked him tortuously. Hot breathy gasps left Loki's mouth along with moans, groans, and whimpers of pleasure as Tony brought him to the edge or release. Loki's face contorted as he shut his eyes.

Tony's mouth popped off, "Look at me." He ordered and Loki's eyes opened to look at Tony.

Tony continued his ministrations as brown eyes locked with green. Loki's mouth dropped open as his eyes clouded with a shiver of pleasure. His eyes almost closed, but he held them open if only slightly. His back bowed slightly as his balls tightened still holding Tony's dark gaze. His body shook violently as he gasped, "Anthony.. I.. I.. _uh._. cumming..."

Tony sucked him deeper and deeper into his mouth with each bob of his head. Loki's body continued to shake violently as he cried out his release deep into Tony's mouth with a powerful orgasm. It had him whimpering as Tony swallowed down his release and continued to suck the softening c**k.

Loki relaxed against the couch making his head loll back on the arm. He panted breathlessly as Tony pulled his mouth off of Loki's c**k. "God.. Anthony..." He breathed.

Tony chuckled softly, "Not done."

"Oh, f**k you..." Loki said weakly still breathless as he watch Tony stand and strip off his clothes. Loki's eyes rolled down to his large endowment and sucked in a gasp. Tony smiled cockily as he knelled on to the couch again. "Protection..." Loki said softly.

Tony eyes shot to Loki like he had forgot, "What?"

"Protection.. I don't want to get pregnant right now do you?" Loki sat up slightly on his elbows to look up at Tony with serious eyes.

"No."

Loki sat up more, "Then do you have protection?"

"Uh, yeah, in that drawer over there should have some condoms and lube." Tony pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at a desk as he went to get up but Loki beat him to it.

Loki was up walking almost completely naked across the lab. "We don't need lube. I'm self lubricated." He said as he opened the drawer.

"Self lubricated?" Tony asked with confusion.

Loki found one condom and brought it back over to Tony. He blushed pink as he handed the condom to Tony, "Yes. When I'm aroused.. I .. I.. lubricate..." He said almost shyly.

Tony looked at Loki up and down, "Where?"

Loki's blush darkened with embarrassment, "Where do you think? My ass!"

Tony's mouth made an O shape as his eyes drifted down to Loki's crotch. His face twisted with a smug smile on his face, "Let me see."

Loki's face turned crimson as he turned around. Tony sat down on the couch. Loki took off the shirt that was still hanging on him and tossed it down with the rest of the clothes. He then leaned over the small coffee table that was in front of the couch with one of his hands braced on the table. The other hand came around to poke a finger into the soft, pink, ring between his butt cheeks. Tony watched as clear liquid dripped out down Loki's thighs. "See...?" Loki said shakily as his body twitched.

"Damn.. sexy..." Tony breathed as he watched the liquid slide down Loki's legs. He raked his finger up to capture some of the liquid on his finger as Loki gasped and looked back at Tony over his shoulder. He watched as Tony sucked his finger into his mouth. "It's sweet, like your cum..." He mused.

"Yes, of course it has-" Loki cut himself off as Tony grabbed his hips with both hands leaving the unopened condom on the couch. Loki gasped in surprise, "Anthony.. what-" He cut himself off again with another gasp as Tony proceeded to lick up the liquid from his thighs. " _Ah.. Anthony._..." Loki moaned as his he quivered and slapped his other hand on the table to brace himself.

Tony groaned against his thighs as his tongue moved up one then the other toward his hole. Loki moaned as his hole twitched and his body shivered. His c**k re-awoke with new wants of pleasure. He whimpered as he felt Tony's hands pry his cheeks apart and slowly move his tongue up closer and closer to his hole. " _Anthony nonono AH!_ " Loki cried out once he felt Tony's tongue invade his hole.

Loki's eyes squeezed shut. His face contorted. His body tensed and strained against the pleasure. He cried out louder and louder with each thrust of Tony's tongue. His mouth hung open as Tony speared his hole with his fingers and tongue at the same time. His cry's of pleasure escaped his mouth almost desperately. He begged and plead till his mind was crazed with unbelievable sensations he had never felt before. He came so suddenly it almost surprised him. He felt embarrassed as more liquid spilled from him on both ends. He panted as he flopped onto the table his arms too weak to hold him up. His butt in the air, legs trembling.

He panted roughly as he tried to catch his breath, " _I'm sorry._. I came so fast... I have _never._. had anyone.. do _that_ to me before... It felt _so good._. but I'm so _sensitive_ there... Forgive me..." Loki said breathlessly.

Loki heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper and his eyes widened, "No worries. It was hot." Tony said as he stood up behind Loki's unbelievably sexy ass and slipped the condom on. He then grabbed Loki's pastier, "You ready?" He asked.

"You're going to penetrate me now?" Loki groaned, "Like this?"

"Yeah why not? We can switch positions during."

"Switch positions?" Loki asked with bewilderment. He sighed in defeat, he was too spent to fight back, "do as you wish to me..."

Tony grinned and thrust in and Loki cried out. Tony almost came on the spot. Loki's hole was tight as it squeezed around him, but it gave way around him. "F**k..." He groaned.

Loki moaned, " _Yess, f**k.. f**k me Anthony._..."

Tony almost lost it at those three simple words _f**k me Anthony._ He replayed it in his mind over and over as he pumped in and out of Loki. Each cry from Loki made his c**k swell deep inside of Loki making the God whimper. "Let's switch positions." He told Loki as he grabbed the unbelievably light God by the waist. He lifted him up while he was still deep inside of him.

" _Ohhh.. God.. Anthony.._.." Loki moaned and fell against Tony with his head lolling back onto Tony's shoulder. " _Don't stop.._.."

"Don't worry, baby were not." Tony said as he pushed Loki back onto the couch.

Loki gripped the back of the couch as he looked back at Tony and Tony started to thrust again. " _Ah! Anthony! Yesyes!_ " He cried out.

Tony still felt like he was going to bust any second. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to cum while gazing into those unbelievably beautiful green eyes. "Lay down on your back." He told Loki as he pulled out of him.

Loki groaned in disappoint but complied. Tony spread Loki's thighs as Loki gasped. He leaned over Loki's body, face to face, chest to chest, and thrust in deep. Loki threw his head back and cried out with a contorted face. "Loki, look at me." Tony ordered roughly.

Loki's eyes shot to Tony's with a nod of his head as his legs and arms clamped around him. Tony slowed his thrusts and watched as the God unraveled in front of his eyes. " _K-kiss me.. kiss me Anthony.. please_..." He begged.

Tony complied and kissed him hard and wet, tongues twisting into entanglement. Loki's body shook violently against him as the God whimpered. He released his mouth, but the God's eyes rolled back into his head, "Look at me." He ordered again.

Loki's eyes rolled forward to look at Tony. Tony thrusts got faster and faster rocking them both to their orgasms. " _AHHH ANTHONY!_ " Loki cried out, his eyes never leaving Tony's as his cum sprayed between them.

"L-Loki..." Tony grunted as he spilled his seed into the condom.

Suddenly, Loki moaned and quivered underneath Tony as his eyes glowed. His mouth hung open as pants exited. "What the fuck?" Tony said as he watched in confusion and awe.

Loki's body sucked in the energy in his orgasmic glow. It was too much for him to take as the pleasure of the energy raked his body and made him tingle.

Tony watched as the glow slowly faded and the God relaxed with a sleepy look on his face and a soft smile on his lips, " _Thank you.. Anthony..._." He said weakly before passing out.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did and want more please review and fav! You can also support my work on at: user?u=14474462**

 **Thank you all for your support! Queen out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I've had this written out for a while but I just haven't had the time to upload it. Well, until now! Thanks for sticking around! I do not own original story or characters. This story is purely fiction and is in no way part of the marvel story line that we are in currently. This story is also a work of fiction and from my imagination only and is in no way trying to start any shipping wars with anyone. With that being said, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Tony tapped Loki lightly on the cheek, "Loki?" He said softly. Loki sighed deeply and his breaths became deeper. He was asleep. Tony had never made anyone faint like that before so he was worried. But, he sighed in relief as the God slept under him. Tony pulled out of the God and disposed of the condom.

He looked down at himself and the mess that was on his chest. He decided to clean himself off. He went over to the counter where his now cold coffee set and grabbed a wash cloth. After wetting it with warm water he cleaned himself off. He was going to toss the cloth in the hamper, but then looked back at Loki. He was sprawled on the the couch still passed out. He smirked and rinsed the wash cloth off, rung it out, and walked over to Loki. He then cleaned the unconscious God with the cloth as well as the table. When he was done he tossed the cloth into the hamper and grabbed a blanket that he used when he was too tired to go to his room. He covered Loki with it.

He looked down at Loki as he watched the God sleep for a moment. His stomach growled which made him stop watching Loki sleep. He decided he needed to go get something to eat, no matter how adorable Loki's sleeping face was his needs came first. Perhaps he will bring something down for Loki as well, he thought.

He got donned in his clothes and put the rest of the clothes in the hamper. He looked at Loki once more before he left to get them something to eat.

XXX

Loki awoke several minutes later. "Uh... Anthony?" He groaned as he blinked the sluggish feeling out of his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Tony was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where he went as he looked down at himself. He looked at the iron man blanket that was piled in his lap and draped onto his legs. He also looked down at himself and saw that the mess that he probably had was gone. He looked over at the coffee table and saw that the mess he made there was just as clean. He blinked, "He cleaned me up.. and covered me..." He murmured to himself. He blushed as he thought about what that meant. Maybe he did that with everyone he slept with, he thought to himself. He shook his head and decided to not think too much about it.

He sighed as he got up and he looked around on the floor for his clothes. They were gone he blinked and looked around the room but they were nowhere to be seen. He sighed in exasperation, and placed his hands on his hips. That's when he noticed a chair that had a white dress shirt draped off of it. He shrugged and went to it. He slipped it on and noticed it was much larger then the one he had had on. He buttoned it up and looked at himself in a mirror that was near the counter where the cold coffees still sat.

The shirt covered him like a mini dress. The sleeves went down pasted his hands at least a half a foot. And the bottom of the shirt went a few inches pasted his mid-thigh. Satisfied that he was well covered he pushed the sleeves up so his hands where free.

He turned around and looked around the room. He cleared his throat, "Ehm, Miss. Friday?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Um, where is Anthony?" He asked a little shyly.

"He is in the kitchen. It appears he is preparing substance."

"Oh, thank you, love." He said as he walked to the door.

"Do you need directions, Loki?" Friday asked.

"Oh, why yes. You are quite helpful, thank you."

"You are welcome, sir." Friday said as she pulled up a map and began guiding him to the kitchen.

XXX

The elevator dinged and Tony walked out as he looked at the two men sitting at the bar. He nodded his head at both of them, "Rogers, Banner."

Rogers had a light pink blush on his cheeks and Banner raised his eye brows at him in question. "Where's Loki?" Banner asked.

Tony moved around the bar to the refrigerator and opened the door to peer inside. "He's.. uh.. asleep..." He said awkwardly. He was glad that he was facing away from them because he didn't want to know what their expressions were saying.

Tony was grabbing things out of the refrigerator to make him and Loki some sandwiches when Banner spoke up. "So, uh.. did Loki get charged up?" Tony frowned and turned around while he sat the item's on the counter.

"Banner. Don't." Tony warned.

"Charged up?" Rogers asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, Loki said that he can recharge his magic with sexual adrenaline and skin to skin contact." Banner explained to Rogers.

Rogers blush came back with a deep red color, "Really? That's.. something..." He said awkwardly.

"It's interesting is what it is." Banner said and turned back to Tony, "So, did he?"

Tony was just about done fixing his sandwich when he looked back up at Banner with a frown. "I don't kiss and tell, Banner."

Banner blushed pink, which was something that the Doctor hardly did. "I didn't mean that I wanted details of you two being intimate. I just.. I just wanted to know if he was recharged or not..."

Tony set down the knife that he was about to dip into the mayo to spread on Loki's sandwich. He opened his mouth to say something back to Banner when the elevator dinged. They all looked at it. The doors opened to reveal a scantily clad Loki. Loki stepped out of the elevator and looked shyly at the men. "Anthony..." Loki said. His hand lifted to his face and his fingertips lightly touched his lips as a pink dust gathered on his cheeks. "You were gone when I awoke, and my clothes were gone..." He looked down at the shirt, "I hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt... I don't want to use unnecessary magic."

Banner's mouth dropped open with a mix of shock and embarrassment. Rogers eye's nearly bugged out of his head as his face took on a tomato red color. Tony's eye's turned dark with lust as his eyes rolled over the God that was currently dressed in only his shirt. "No, I don't mind at all..." He said huskily.

Loki smiled a small relieved smile at Tony, "Oh good. I was afraid that our conjugate was brief for this one time."

Tony raised an eye brow, "Brief?"

"Yes... Like, a one time sort of thing...?"

Tony dropped the knife into the mayo and walked slowly around the bar as he said, "Oh, no." He breathed, "I'm not done with you yet." He said huskily, "I don't think I will ever be done..." He mused as the God's cheeks darkened. He stopped and jerked his head to signal the God to come, "Come here."

Loki complied as he patted over to Tony. Tony grabbed Loki's waist with his arm and pulled Loki up against himself, earning him a gasp from the God. " _Anthony._..." Loki gasped as he placed his hands on Tony's chest to balance himself.

"So, I guess he did get recharged..." Banner said.

Loki and Tony turned their heads to look at Banner. Loki smiled sweetly, "Yes, I did. I'm all charged up."

Rogers sputtered and coughed with embarrassment. Loki's eyes rolled over to Rogers, "You okay Cap?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rogers said and cleared his throat.

Loki's brows furrowed and looked at Tony, "Speaking of energy. How are you still standing?"

Tony blinked at him and smiled a cocky smile, "I guess, I'm just that good."

Loki smiled with a soft chuckle, "Yes, you were quite adequate, however, I took enough energy from you to put a normal mortal to sleep for several hours. How are you not weary?"

Tony thought about that for a moment, "Probably because of the arch reactor." Loki looked down at it with curiosity, "It has enough joules to make a heart beat for fifty lifetimes. So, you probably took energy from it. Or I get energy from it. I'm not exactly sure how your magic works unless I test it."

Loki's eyes shot up to Tony's, "You plan to run test's while we copulate?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Yeah, I guess that would be the easiest way at this point."

Loki shook his head with a smile, "That's not necessary, Anthony. You may monitor me sucking in my magic after I dispel it."

"Would that give the same results though?" Banner asked with curiosity.

Loki looked back at Banner, "Certainly, it's the same principle."

"I don't know..." Tony said with a wicked grin on his face.

Loki giggled and tapped him on the shoulder, "You just want to copulate while you run your tests. You're so naughty, Anthony."

Banner snorted and Rogers looked uncomfortable in his seat with his face red. Tony's smile widened, "Yeah, so? You like it."

Loki's cheeks tinted pink with a small smile, "Yes, I do very much."

Tony chuckled softly, "Good." He said as he leaned closer to Loki's face. "You look sexy in my shirt." He said it low so the other men wouldn't hear, but the silence of the room made his voice echo slightly.

Banner's cheeks dusted pink and Rogers put his face in his hands with embarrassment. Loki's cheeks darkened with a sultry grin, "You find me attractive in your clothes, do you?" He asked as he slid his hands up and over Tony's shoulders to wrap them around his neck. It made the shirt lift a few inches higher, but still covering the most important parts.

"Yeah, very." Tony said as he shifted to where both of his hands where on Loki's waist. One of his hands glided up Loki's back over the shirt.

Loki gasped, "Be careful, Anthony. I'm not wearing any undergarments. Don't want to give your friends a show." He giggled playfully.

Tony's eyes darkened as his grip tightened on the God, "Maybe I do." He growled.

Loki blushed crimson with a smile, "Oh, so naughty, Anthony." He giggled again.

Suddenly, a clap of loud thunder sounded as Heimdall and Thor showed up in the room. The loud sound scared Loki and he clung to Tony with a yip.

Thor turned to Heimdall, "Thank you Heimdall, please go back to our people. Loki will take me back."

Heimdall nodded and was gone in a flash of light. Thor looked around at all of the men. "Rogers, Banner..." He nodded with a smile at them as his eyes raked over the room, "Stark." His eye brows rose as he saw Loki, his cheeks turned pink, "Brother?"

"Loki? You okay?" Tony asked with concern.

Loki pulled slightly away from Tony and looked into his eyes with a red face, "Yes, quite. I was just startled."

Tony chuckled softly, "That's good." He slapped himself mentally, "Not that you being scared is a good thing... I don't want you to be scared..." He sighed, "I'm just glad that that was all it was."

Loki giggled as he placed his hand on Tony's cheek, "Don't fret, love. I'm just sensitive to loud sounds is all."

Tony placed his hand over Loki's on his face, "You're sensitive to a lot of things, huh?"

Loki's face turned crimson, "Oh, Anthony!" He slapped Tony's shoulder with his free hand, "So, naughty!" He giggled.

"Brother?" Thor asked again.

Loki looked over at Thor, "Ah, brother. My magic has fully recovered. I am ready to continue to help build."

Thor looked back and forth between Tony and Loki. The way Loki was dressed said a thousand words, but he had to ask. "Why are you dress so scantly, brother?"

Loki smiled, "I do not wish to use unnecessary magic on my wardrobe. This was all I could find in Anthony's work shop."

Thor blinked as again his eyes shifted between the two men, "Why do you cling to Stark?"

Loki's eyes darted away slightly as his cheeks tinted pink, "Because, he is my lover, brother."

Rogers and Banner sputtered and coughed and Tony's cheeks turned pink. Thor's eyes shot to Tony, "Stark, you copulated with my brother?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Well, I-" Tony began but Loki placed his fingertip to his lips.

"Hush my sweet, Gods are talking." Loki said softly and turned back to Thor, "Of course, brother. How else would I be fully recharged by now? I was almost drained when I arrived here. Without, Anthony I would have not recovered for another 24 hours at the very least." Loki explained.

"So, you charmed him?" Thor asked with almost relief in his voice.

"No. I did no such thing. Well, I may have flirted but no magic was involved in our copulation. It was mutual."

Thor looked at Tony with anger, "You... How could you? He could get pregnant!" He yelled.

Rogers sputtered and coughed, "What?"

 **If you enjoyed that please let me know in the form of a review!**

 **Reviewing lets me know that this story is liked and also encourages me to write more!**

 **Also if you haven't already please fav so that you maybe notified when I upload a new chapter! Thank you and see you next time! Queen out!**


End file.
